Hotel Shibusen
by Deathblow88
Summary: HOTEL Transylvania AU, first story, so please review. Maka Albarn is celebrating her 118th birthday at Hotel Shibusen, a hotel for monsters. When a human stumbles inside the hotel for the first time in 112 years, her father ends up using desperate measures to make sure that he's not discovered.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! It's nice to meet you all, dear readers! I'm Deathblow88 , always up 'n' ready to present to you: HOTEL SHIBUSEN!**

**This is my first fic, so if you get bored, then feel free to tell me. I'll try to improve this story to the best of my ability.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Hotel Transylvania.**

* * *

Prolouge:

** In a dark, and ominous wood, a black bat landed on the balcony of a dark house( save for one light,)as he transformed into a young man with scarlet red hair and sapphire blue eyes, donning a black suit with a peculiar black tie shaped like a cross and an olive colored dress shirt. He was Spirit Albarn, also known as Deathscythe. In the room that he entered, an oak bassinet stood at one side of the room with a mobile above it. The mobile, as queer as it seemed, had scythes, bats and monsters attached to it. As Spirit stalked towards the bassinet, he decided to surprise whoever was in it. He reached for the bassinet and ****_1...2...3..._**

**"****_Peek-a-boo!" _****he cooed.**

** His daughter only giggled in response, forest green eyes gleaming. Spirit laughed along with her, picked her up and spun her 'round. "Hello, my little Maka!" **

** "Ta ha ha ha!" Blonde hair clung to her small head as she giggled and laughed at her father.**

* * *

_26 years later_

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" A young Maka jovially laughed on a hobby horse as Spirit chased her. Maka stopped as soon as she saw the door slightly ajar, "Let's go out there." Spirit silently gasped and pulled her in before Maka could touch the door.

"No, Maka,"Spirit whispered,"we never go out there."

"Ever?" Maka asked.

"Ever," Spirit told her firmly, and closed the door as she peered over his shoulder.

* * *

_3 hours later_

Spirit was teaching Maka how to fly as a bat. As he did so, she wore a small motorcycle helmet to protect her head."Ready, Maka?" Spirit excitedly asked his blonde daughter.

"Ready, Papa" Maka nervously replied, knees buckling rapidly as if she was about to faint.

"1...2...**3**!" Maka transformed in a red flash of light into a black bat and began flapping her black wings as she tried to gain altitude, smiling little by little until her fangs showed.

"That's it Maka, that's it, you're doing it!" Spirit squealed in joy, Maka laughing in triumph, happy that she got it, when suddenly something crashed through the door.

" SIR,SIR," The construction worker crowed causing the red headed vampire to turn his head towards the architect at a breakneck speed.

"WHAT, WHAT, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Spirit bellowed in irritation.

_-KLONK!-_

" Ouch," Spirit looked at his daughter in worry,"I'm okay."

"It's ready." The worker bowed and retreated to the balcony. Spirit closely followed behind.

"Is it fixated to where only monsters can get in?" Spirit asked the worker calmly.

"A moat of piranhas, a hidden tunnel, and add in a forest of the undead." The worker creepily replied.

"Good. Let's make sure that humans never set foot there once."

Oh, boy was he wrong.

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Come, Maka," Spirit said.

"To where, Papa?" Maka inquired.

"Somewhere that you'll be safe." Spirit replied with a smile on his pale face, leading the young girl inside the castle that they would call home.

But little did he know about the human that came 112 years afterwards.

* * *

**A/N: FIRST STORY! Maka may be a lot like Mavis instead of her usual self, along with Spirit, who may turn out a lot like Dracula, and Soul, Jonathan. Sorry if it's short.**

**READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!**

_~Deathblow88_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HELLO READERS! Today, I am updating Hotel Shibusen. In this chapter, Soul comes into the picture, and will look like his usual self. To me he looks somewhat like an akuma.**

**Please review! Standard Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

_112 years later_

Cars haphazardly drove through a black forest and into a strange, old tunnel. After passing through, each car drove in a straight line over a moat of piranhas. Once over, each car drove to the side of a strange castle and unloaded passengers and luggage. Everyone was thrilled. When everyone and everything was inside the castle, a black figure suddenly announced:

"Welcome to Hotel Shibusen!" Every monster present cheered in response to the announcement. Spirit walked down and passed out velvet brochures to his guests. Each of them accepted one gladly as they went to their own business, when suddenly the foyer was flooding with sand. A toned mummy popped out of nowhere, followed by another, only this time female.

"YAHOO! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR HAS ARRIVED! BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD, PEASANTS!" The toned mummy bellowed.

"Please excuse him," The female mummy told every monster that was staring.

"Black*Star, Tsubaki, glad you could make it for Maka's 118th birthday." Spirit jovially said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, sir!" Tsubaki replied with a smile on her face.

Right as if on cue, three delivery packages flew over the sand and landed between Black*Star and Spirit. They then opened themselves and out came three disassembled bodies (Death The Kid, Liz, and Patty)."Finally we're here!" Liz sighed.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Maka was talking to herself in the mirror, however she had no reflection.

"I don't see why I can't go out like every other adult, Papa."

"But Maka it's not safe, blah blah blah." Maka then began to walk on the walls of her room in frustration as she finished her self conversation.

* * *

Back in the foyer, Spirit was showing a presentation about human beings. When he finished it, a spider slid down on her web, telling the vampire that something was ready. Everyone looked up and saw a sign saying 'HAPPY 118TH BIRTHDAY MAKA!'. Everyone was awestruck at the display. When Spirit snuck off towards his daughter's room, he heard her speaking to herself in her room. When he entered Maka's room, she was standing on her ceiling with a deadpan look on her face that was directed at her father.

"There's something that we need to talk about, Papa," Maka started.

"I know, you can go." Spirit replied with a grin on his face. Maka jumped off of the ceiling and landed on her feet.

When the ash-blonde started rambling about the Albarn code and how sacred it was, she suddenly stopped and looked at Spirit with a puzzled expression on her face."Wait, what?"

"You wanted to go out, now you can go." Spirit finished.

Maka's green eyes brightened and her lips turned upwards and into a fanged grin."HOLY SHINIGAMI," Maka excitedly screeched,"thank you, Papa!" The blonde girl packed a suitcase, a Hawaiian shirt and hat, and transformed into a black bat. But before she could leave the window, Spirit stopped her. "But only to the village!" Maka looked back at her father, wondering what he meant.

( A/N: I forgot the rest of the conversation, so I'll skip to the village.)

* * *

Maka was absolutely happy that she was able to leave the castle for once. When the vampire reached the graveyard, she momentarily changed from bat to normal and did a back flip then she transformed back. Spirit was watching the entire thing, fretting every second of it. If anything, Spirit was scared that she might run into some humans while she was out. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

* * *

'Time Skip!'

A man with white hair and crimson eyes stared at a group of ablaze zombies putting something away. He thought it was odd to see zombies in Death City, so he guessed it to be a Halloween thing.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think will happen? Soul is the man that I just mentioned in the story. How did you like it? Good? Bad? You can tell me what you think about it.**

_**~ Deathblow88**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Two chapters in a day? Wow...I'm really catching on quickly.**

** Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

Back at the hotel, monsters were EVERYWHERE. No one really noticed that the door had spun around but Spirit. When he saw a head of white and crimson eyes, at fist he thought he was a monster, but realized he was a human. Spirit's eyes visibly widened in horror as he realized what was happening for the first time. The albino man looked around him to find out where he was. He thought that he was in a party for the upcoming festivities, when he was suddenly pulled inside of a storage closet."What is a human like _you_ doing here?!" Spirit snarled towards the albino.

"Cool Deathscythe impression. Name's Soul Eater. You?" Soul asked the redhead with a smirk, showing off his shark like teeth, puzzling Spirit even further about him. Spirit managed to snarl out an answer.

"Why should I tell you, boy?"

* * *

After an awkward introduction, Spirit shoved Soul out of the closet. Once out, Soul saw one of the most queer sights yet. He saw a pair of walking skeletons, but didn't question it. When he accidentally stumbled upon a witch's broom and decided to ride it, all hell broke loose.

As Maka was speaking to Tsubaki, she suddenly heard someone yelling as if they were senile. When she looked Soul's way, he crashed into her broom first. Maka groaned and looked up, and when she looked up, emerald met ruby, and both felt a zing immediately. Tsubaki helped her best friend up and off of the ground while Soul was still awestruck as stayed on the stairs. 'Wow,' Soul thought, 'she's absolutely beautiful...'

When Soul was lost in his train of thought, he helped himself back up. When Spirit came up, Soul was terrified when he realized that Spirit was actually Deathscythe The Vampire himself, and that he bumped into his only daughter Maka Albarn. Spirit pulled Soul away from the action and into the dining room, ( it was the size of ballroom, actually,) and put him in the corner when the albino man protested, shouting that 'he was a grown man'. Regardless of the fact, Spirit put the younger man in the corner anyway. When Spirit wasn't looking, Soul got on one of the tables and whispered the word 'fly'. Suddenly the table shot up and flew, and actually caught Spirit's attention like salmon.

"Number 8, 47, 12, 18! Get him!" Spirit bellowed.

And so began the wild goose chase.

* * *

When the fun was over, The redhead lead Soul on a tour of the hotel. When they came across the suits of armor, Soul was flabbergasted, because, HELLO! how could a suit of armor actually _speak_?

* * *

Next up, pool. The whole gang was there, along with Maka. For some reason, this brought a peculiar feeling in his chest and Soul didn't know why he had it, but when she invited him into the pool, he grinned, his sharp teeth catching everyone off guard before he threw himself into the pool.

* * *

**A/N: That is all for today, folks! If anyone was wondering, yes this is purely Soma. I am also a 12 year old girl that lives in Texas, the HOTTEST state in the fucking world.**

_**~Deathblow88**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Third chapter. This time, it will be twice as long, , hopefully.**

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

** REVIEW!**

* * *

At the pool, Soul and Maka were talking about their lives. Soul was talking about his travels.

"I've also been to the Taj Mahal in India-" Soul was suddenly cut off by Liz, who showed up out of nowhere, along with the rest of the gang, who were listening intently.

"You've been to the Taj? That's great!" Liz exclaimed incredeously.

"I agree with Liz. What's it like?" Patty inquired.

"It's pretty awesome, and it was also the emperor presented it as a gift to his wife centuries ago." Soul stated. It was a real fact, and everyone was interested in his tales.

Before they could get back into the pool, Spirit gave Maka her favorite snack: scream cheese.

"Hey, Soul, try it, it's delicious!" Maka gleefully exclaimed, presenting the screaming food to Soul. The minute that Soul replied with a yes, he bit off the top. The flavor melted in his mouth as he hummed in satisfaction. After the pastry was gone, they jumped back in the pool with most of the other monsters that were in it,( A.K.A. the gang,).

They were having so much fun they didn't realize that someone was watching Soul the entire time. She had figured out that despite his looks, he was really a human. But what if she was wrong? She couldn't even tell. It was best to observe from afar instead of closely. That's what she usually said about things.

* * *

Everyone was happy, even Spirit, until Soul was dared to dive in the pool from a height taller than most diving boards would allow. His guests were sure to find out that Soul was a human if he dove and missed the water, and that would not go well with the guests or his daughter at all. When Soul did dive, he landed in the water close to Maka and rose back up and out of the waters. Soul went back to his room to rest, but instead, he stumbled upon a music room. In the center was a grand piano that perked his interest up, and without knowing that someone was watching him from behind.

When Soul left the pool, Maka followed him, and when he played the first notes of his song, the blonde was instantly captivated by the dark, and haunting melody and wished that it would never end as he continued playing.

* * *

Medusa wasn't having any luck about Soul whatsoever. To be honest, she thought that Soul was an akuma, but she wasn't very sure about it.

"Crona...I have something to ask of you," Medusa began, a pinkette stepped out of the shadows surrounding them.

"Yes, l-lady Medusa?" Crona stuttered, wishing to know what his mother wished of him.

"It regards Soul Eater... I want to know if he is a human or not."

* * *

When Soul finished his song, he was frightened when he heard someone clapping for him and whirled around. When he saw the perpetrator he calmed down, realizing that it was only Maka clapping.

"I liked your song, Soul. It's amazing." Maka told him with a smile, showing off her fangs. She was only being honest about his song, something that she treasured dearly. Spirit heard it also, but remained quiet, he didn't want to ruin the moment between them.

"Thanks," Soul replied with a toothy smirk on his face. Maka could've sworn that she saw him blush a bit, but dismissed it quickly. What she did next surprised the albino completely.

She kissed him, catching him completely off guard in a matter of seconds. Spirit, taking the opportunity to peek in on the scene, was just as gobsmacked as Soul was, blue eyes widening in horror as he kept staring at the two.

Maka pulled back, a hint of rose dusting her pale cheeks as she gave a small smile to the albino, unaware that her father was staring dead ahead at them until she grabbed Soul's tan hand and pulled him off the piano bench to go back to everyone.

"Papa? What exactly are you doing here? You don't usually stroll around these rooms..." Maka said, until she realized that he was behind the door the door the entire time.

* * *

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER! Bet you weren't expecting THAT outcome.**

** REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**

_**~Deathblow88**_


	5. Author's Note

Hi! Unfortunately, I cannot update any of my previous stories from last year until Summer, meaning a temporary hiatus.

Regrettably,

~Deathblow88


End file.
